Sorry sasuke and sakura one shot
by Even with this dark side
Summary: Ok so my computer is weird...it wont let me put this up as chapter two! *growls* but i like this Sakura and Sasuke one shot lol 3 Even though she is on her own she knows she is not alone because she hopes that someone somewhere is praying for her to come home.


Sorry SasukeXSakura (maybe a one shot)

I do not own Naruto!3 sadly *sighs*

This is rated….um….K+…or um…T? I am going to do T just to be safe. LOL

HIM:

He left the village. Truth is, he doesn't really have a place to go. He would have gone back if it hadn't been her, who was holding him back. Pink hair, innocent eyes, even though he can't seem to despise all those monsters in his body that take people's lives. And besides, if he went back he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. His knees are getting tired. Too tired to hold all this weight. The weight that was slowing him down, maybe its fate. But this girl was showing him reality and that was the first time that he checked the date. It was about time, time that he started to evaluate.

HER:

Even though she is on her own she knows she is not alone because she hopes that someone somewhere is praying for her to come home. So right from the start she needs a home to call her own. But the truth is. She doesn't really have a place to go. To call her own.

She believed. What if she believed him? And all those lies he told were to forgive her and give her a reason to hope that he would come back to life? So if she believed what if she believed him that his smile was real? Frown upon his face small and unifying those he believed in him. Had believed in him. And like she asked before if she believed, what if she believed him? Did he just give her a reason to hope he would come back to life? What if she believed him?

HIM:

Morphine. It will take a lot to ease his pain. Crimson tears would flow down his face. He weeps no longer. He couldn't weep. He is still numb. He would whisper her name over and over. Still, if he ever saw her, he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye. Nothing can make this right. His eyes carry old and invisible tears. Her eyes, she had been sobbing. Goodbye, he had whispered. There is no sunlight. There is no clear sky. All that she had was gone when he had left. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He left, and had taken her heart and smile along with him. Hear her silence. He doesn't know. How much longer he can hold on, anymore. When he left, he couldn't hear her heart stop. Silence. He's the reason why she's closed. He can't tell when she will fall. He can't tell you when he would hear her falling. Because there is a possibility it wouldn't show.

And it didn't.

And he wouldn't know.

And he didn't.

HER:

She suffers. From her infected heart. Infected body, infected mind. She is broken and he cannot read between the lines. He doesn't see, what he means to her. She is pretty sure her heart will burst. All in due time. To her it feels like winter all over again. For the coldness from him has numbed her all over again. Frozen heart. Cannot feel a thing. He doesn't get it. And he never will. She loves him to the ends of time…she freezes, and he doesn't love her back. She sobs. A broken scream. Nobody can comprehend her pain. She was whispering his name, in a broken whisper. Visible silence. A broken sob. She can't be content. For he let her be alone all this time. She wants to ask questions she wants to know why because all that he's done, if you hadn't known any better, you would have thought he used a gun. To inflict her, this pain….

HIM:

His hands are holding the same position. And he's getting too tired. Too tired to pray. But he has to keep going because he's praying one day that he'll love her that way. His brother had already wounded, wounded his heart. So his brother had one last dying command. That he, himself, would be a better man. Blood. It was running down his face. Pouring out his veins. She must be the devil, 'cause he's living in hell. He's under her spell. She holds him like no other. Reputation. The pain, for some reason decided to get worse.

HER:

Her world is caving in. this pain…. She forgot her lungs, that helps her breathe. Her self-esteem was lowering, and so was his ego. "Sorry, Sasuke. Sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry. Sorry." But for what, he doesn't know. But she does. And there was a time when he came back to the village. Once upon a time, Sakura was happy, because Sasuke had come back home.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He blinked and said nothing. "I'm-I'm sorry about your parents. I'm sorry about your clan. I'm sorry about your loss. I'm sorry about your brother. I'm sorry about your loneliness. I'm sorry th-that I'm annoying, sorry about my pink hair and green eyes and I'm sorry about loving you. But, most of all, I'm sorry about this." And then she stabbed a knife through his heart with three little words.

"I hate you."

Should I continue? Comment and love me!


End file.
